marvelfilmsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tim Roth
Tim Roth właśc. Timothy Simon Smith (ur. 14 maja 1961 w Londynie) - brytyjski aktor i reżyser, od wielu lat zamieszkały w Los Angeles. Życiorys Na ekranach kinowych debiutował w Wykonać wyrok Stephena Frearsa, a nieco wcześniej pojawił się na małym ekranie jako szesnastoletni skinhead Trevor w telewizyjnym dramacie kryminalnym Produkcja brytyjska (Made in Britain, 1982). Sławę przyniosły mu role w filmach Quentina Tarantino z początku lat 90. takie jak Wściekłe psy i Pulp Fiction. Częściej niż w wielkich hollywoodzkich produkcjach można go zobaczyć w filmach niezależnych i europejskich. W 1995 został nominowany do Oscara dla aktora drugoplanowego za rolę Archibalda Cunninghama w obrazie Rob Roy. Debiutował jako reżyser dramatem Strefa wojny (The War Zone, 1999) z udziałem Ray'a Winstone, Tildy Swinton i Colina Farrella. Jest kibicem Manchester UnitedPomarańczowy otworzył mi drzwi, "Dziennik. Kultura", 4 kwietnia 2008. Wybrana filmografia filmy kinowe/wideo * 1984: Wykonać wyrok (The Hit) jako Myron * 1985: Powrót do Waterloo (Return to Waterloo) jako punk * 1988: Świat na uboczu (A World Apart) jako Harold * 1988: Zabić księdza (To Kill a Priest) jako Feliks * 1989: Kucharz, złodziej, jego żona i jej kochanek (The Cook the Thief His Wife & Her Lover) jako Mitchel * 1990: Vincent i Theo (Vincent & Theo) jako Vincent Van Gogh * 1990: Rosencrantz i Guildenstern nie żyją (Rosencrantz & Guildenstern Are Dead) jako Guildenstern * 1990: Farendj jako Anton * 1992: Wściekłe psy (Reservoir Dogs) jako pan Orange - Freddy Newandyke * 1994: Pulp Fiction jako Pumpkin - Ringo * 1994: Mała Odessa (Little Odessa) jako Joshua Shapira * 1995: Rob Roy jako Archibald Cunningham * 1995: Cztery pokoje (Four Rooms) jako Ted, obsługa hotelu * 1996: Wszyscy mówią: kocham cię (Everyone Says I Love You) jako Charles Ferry * 1997: Klincz (Gridlock'd) jako Alexander 'Stretch' Rawland * 1997: Gangster (Hoodlum) jako Dutch Schultz * 1997: Kłamca (Deceiver) jako Wayland * 1998: 1900: człowiek legenda (La leggenda del pianista sull'oceano) jako Danny Boodmann T.D. Lemon Nineteen Hundred '1900' * 1999: Million Dollar Hotel (The Million Dollar Hotel) jako Izzy Goldkiss * 2000: Vatel jako Marquis de Lauzun * 2001: Niezwyciężony jako Hanussen * 2001: Planeta małp (Planet of the Apes) jako Thade * 2004: Zabić króla (To Kill a King) jako Oliver Cromwell * 2005: Dark Water jako Jeff Platzer * 2007: Młodość stulatka (Youth Without Youth) jako prof. Dominic Matei * 2007: Funny Games (Funny Games) jako George * 2008: Incredible Hulk jako Emil Blonsky filmy TV * 1982: Produkcja brytyjska (Made in Britain) jako skinhead Trevor * 1984: Tymczasem (Meantime) jako Colin * 1985: Strzały w Stonygates (Murder with Mirrors) jako Edgar Lawson * 1987: Metamorfozy (Metamorphosis) jako Gregor Samsa * 1988: Coppers * 1989: Ścieżka (Knuckle) jako Curly Delafield * 1990: Yellowbacks jako Peter Pike * 1993: Jądro ciemności (Heart of Darkness) jako Marlow * 2006: Tsunami: Po katastrofie (Tsunami: The Aftermath) jako Nick Fraser seriale TV * 1983: Nie koniecznie wiadomości (Not Necessarily the News) jako gej * 1984: Drogowa ambicja (Driving Ambition) jako Baz * 1986: Król getta (King of the Ghetto) jako Matthew Long * 1989: Świetny romans (A Fine Romance) jako Jaguar * 1991: Opowieści z krypty (Tales from the Crypt) jako Jack Craig * 2009: Lie to Me jako dr Cal Lightman filmy krótkometrażowe * 1988: Do dwóch razy sztuka (Twice Upon a Time)